A Sort of Father-Figure
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Nina Martin is a successful lawyer and a single mother of one. One day, she goes to Amber and Alfie's house, and Eddie happens to show up. He explains that he needs somewhere to stay to her, and Nina happily tells him that he can stay with her for as long he needs too. Will Eddie stay and be the father-figure Nina has always wanted for her son? Rated T for language. R & R! (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, this a future Neddie fic! If you don't like Neddie, don't read it! Anyway, this was originally going to be a Peddie fic, but I decided to change it because I can write Neddie better! Anyway, this takes place about seven years after graduation, so everyone would be about twenty-five or twenty-six! I will also have some other characters in here, but not all of them! I DO NOT own HOA! I hope you like this story! Please review, follow, and favorite, guys! Thank you so much! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**

Nina sighs and gets off of her couch in the living room of her apartment. She is currently living in New York with her six-year-old son, Carter, and her job as a very successful lawyer. She walks into Carter's room and sits on the foot of his bed. "Carter," she says gently, "get up. We have to get ready because we're going to see Aunt Amber and Uncle Alfie today."

Carter slowly opens his eyes and sits up. He rubs his light green eyes and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "What time is it, mommy?"

"Eight. I told them that we'd be there by ten."

Carter gets up and nods. "Okay. I'll get dressed and fix some cereal for us while you get ready."

Nina smiles and tears up. Carter is so mature for his age, and he can do some thing that even people Nina's age can't. "That sounds good, sweetie. Thank you."

"You're welcome, mommy!" Carter exclaims as he runs over to his closet.

Nina laughs and walks into her room. She puts on some ripped, black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved, pink and white striped t-shirt, and white pumps. She brushes her hair and puts it into a high ponytail. She walks out of her room and into Carter's. She laughs at his outfit - light gray jeans, black Vans, a white and red, striped t-shirt, and a black hoodie that's zipped halfway. "Have you been watching gangster boy-bands lately?"

Carter shakes his head. "No. I like this outfit. It's one of my favorites."

Nina laughs at her son. "Do you have our cereal ready, yet?"

"Yeah! I did it before I put my clothes on! Let's eat!"

LINEBREAK

Carter knocks on Amber's front door rapidly. "Open up, guys! It's me and mommy!"

A laughing Alfie opens the door and picks Carter up. "Hey, buddy!" He notices his clothes. "Sweet clothes!"

"Thanks, Uncle Alfie!"

Amber laughs and hugs Nina. "I will never get boys."

Nina laughs, too, and sits down in the living room with Amber. "Where's Luke?"

"He's upstairs playing," Amber says. "Luke, get your butt down here! Aunt Nina and Carter are here!"

Suddenly, a small light-skinned boy with black hair runs down the stairs and into the living room. "I'm here!"

Amber shakes her head in amusement. "Like I said, I will never get boys."

Amber laughs when her phone and the doorbell rings at the same time. "Okay. I'll get the phone, and you get the door while Alfie is playing with the boys."

Nina laughs and walks over to the door. She opens it and gasps. "Eddie? No way! I haven't saw you in seven years!"

Eddie grins and hugs Nina. "I know! It's been so long! How are you!?"

Nina keeps her smile on her face. _Other than Fabian knocking me up and leaving me, just peachy_, she thinks. "I'm doing great! What about you?"

Eddie sighs as he and Nina sit down in Amber's living room. "Other that getting fired from my job and having my apartment taking away from me, fine."

Nina's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh! What are you going to do!?"

Eddie shrugs. "I have no idea."

Nina smiles. "Well, you can stay with for as long you need too. It's me and Carter at our apartment, so we have room for you."

Eddie's brow furrows. "Carter? Is he your husband or something?"

Nina shakes her head and points at him wrestling with Alfie. "He's my son. He's six, super mature for his age, really smart, and protective of me."

Eddie mouth drops when he sees Carter. "He looks just like Fabian, except for his eyes and hair."

Nina nods sadly. "Well, Fabian _is _his father."

"What!? Fabian's his father, and he didn't stay with you!? I thought it was going to be Fabian forever! What happened!?"

"I'll tell you later, Eddie."

Amber walks out of her kitchen. "That was just my boss." Her brow furrows when she sees Eddie. "Eddie, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Eddie scoffs. "I got fired yesterday, and I have to be out of my apartment by tomorrow."

"What!?"

Eddie nods. "Yeah. Life sucks, but don't worry. I'm staying with Nina."

Amber smiles and nudges Nina. "Well, okay. Nina, if you ever need a break from him, my house is available."

Nina laughs and nudges Amber back, harder. "I might take you up on that offer later, Amber."

"Well, then," Eddie says while putting his hand on his chest.

Carter finally notices Eddie, so he walks over to him and pokes Nina on the shoulder. "Mommy, who is that blonde man?" he whispers in Nina's ear.

Nina laughs and whispers back to him. "That's Eddie. He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

Carter nods, grabs Eddie's wrist, and makes him go into the kitchen. "If you ever hurt my mommy, I will seriously hurt _you_. Got it, _Eddie_?"

Eddie nods and holds in a few laughs while walking back to Amber's living room. It's going to be fun to live with that kid. And, Eddie must say, he has style.

LINEBREAK

Eddie walks into Nina's apartment with her and Carter and drops his bags by the door. They were heavy. "This place was way bigger than mine. What do you do, Nina?"

Nina smiles. "I'm a lawyer."

"An awesome one, too!" Carter exclaims.

Eddie laughs. "You're mom is awesome."

Nina blushes and laughs. "Come on. There's only two bedrooms, so you'll have to crash with me because the couch doesn't turn into a bed."

Eddie nods understandingly. "That's fine with me."

Nina leads Eddie to her room with Carter close behind. He doesn't want them to leave his sight. Eddie lays his bags on Nina's bed and sits on it. "I am so tired," he says. "I just wanna go to sleep, but it's only noon."

Carter jumps on the bed. "Come on! We can take a little nap!" He smiles at Nina. "Come on, mommy! Take a nap with me and Eddie!"

Nina laughs and lays down beside Eddie, so Carter can lay down by her. She laughs to herself and closes her eyes. She finally has a sort of father-figure in her life for Carter. For now, anyway. Eddie has to move out sometime. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I got five reviews for the first chapter! Keep up the good work! So, I've decided to postpone my Wolfblood story until after I've finished this one, since you guys like it so much! Sorry that is so short, but I really didn't have time to write a long chapter! Sorry that is was so boring, too! So, please continue to review, follow, and favorite! I really appreciate it, guys! Thanks for all of the support! I love all of you! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**

Nina groans and checks the time on her phone. _2:32. _She slept for two and a half hours!? She has to bring some files to her boss at her office in thirty minutes! She jumps up and wakes Eddie up. "Eddie, I am so glad that you're here! I have to take some files to my boss in thirty minutes, so I need you to watch Carter!"

Eddie nods sleepily and yawns. He blinks a few times and gets up. "Okay. I can do that."

Nina sighs with relief. "Thank God! Listen! There is a list of things Carter is allergic to on the fridge, a list of food he likes and dislikes, and other important stuff! Any medicine that he might need while I'm gone is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. If you need to know where anything else is, ask me before I leave, ask him, or call me." She takes a deep breath. "I have to fix my hair," she says while walking into her bathroom.

"Wait!" Eddie says. "Where are Carter's Eppi-Pens?"

Nina throws him one from the bathroom. "They're everywhere. In the kitchen cabinets, in the TV stand, in the medicine cabinet, in his room on the top of his bookshelf, and other random places."

Eddie nods and puts the Eppi-Pen in his pocket. He doesn't want to lose that. He shakes Carter gently. "Carter? Carter, wake up."

Carter sighs and opens his eyes. "What?"

Eddie laughs. "Get up. It's almost three, and, if you sleep some more, you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Carter's eyes widen. "It's almost three!? I'm supposed to sleep over at Jacob's house today! I told him that I'd be there around three or 3:30!"

Nina groans and walks out of her bathroom. "I completely forgot! Carter, brush your hair and let Eddie help you pack. I'll drop you off on my way to the office."

Eddie nods and walks into Carter's room with him. They pack his things, and he finally slips the Eppi-Pen into his bag. "Don't lose your Eppi-Pen, okay?"

Carter's brow furrows. "How did you get one of my Eppi-Pens?"

"Your mommy gave it to me. Now, listen. Jacob probably knows what you're allergic to, but keep it just in case."

Carter nods and zips his bag. "Jacob is allergic to stuff, too, so he has Eppi-Pens all over his house. I'll take that one just in case though, Eddie."

Eddie smiles. "Good, kiddo."

Nina walks into Carter's room. "Come on, Carter. We need to go." She kisses Eddie on the cheek. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

Eddie's eyes widen, and he nods. What was that!? He's not nessicarily complaining, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around eight o'clock, Eddie walks into Nina's kitchen to fix himself a hoagie. He takes everything that he needs out of her refrigerator, and then Nina's phone rings. Since it's laying on the kitchen table, Eddie decides to answer it. "I got it!" He picks up her phone and answers it.

"Nina!? Is that you!?"

Eddie's brow furrows and reads the caller ID. It's Jacob's mom. "Um, no. It's her friend, Eddie. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes, please!"

Eddie hands Nina's phone to her. "It's Jacob's mom. She sounds worried and scared."

Nina answers her phone with a confused look on her face. "Is something wrong, Katie? Eddie said that you sounded worried and scared."

"Yes! I'm so sorry! Carter's in the hospital! One minute, he was perfectly fine, and, the next, he was having a panic attack! I didn't give him anything that he was allergic to, so I took him to the hospital! We're at New York Memorial Hospital on 5th Avenue!"

Nina's eyes widen, and she starts to panic. "Oh my gosh! Eddie and I will be there as soon as possible!"

"Okay! See you soon!"

Nina hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket. She runs into the living room and grabs her purse. She runs back into the kitchen and grabs Eddie by the wrist. She pulls him into the living room. "Come on!"

"What's going on!?" Eddie screams while being really, really, really confused.

Nina stops and shakes Eddie. "Carter is in the hospital, Eddie!"

Eddie grabs his jacket and grabs his car keys out of a bowl on a table by the front door. "Let's go!"

LINEBREAK

Nina runs into the hospital and finds Katie, her husband, John, and Jacob in the waiting room. "Where's Carter!? Is he okay!?"

Katie hugs Nina tightly. "Nina, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have been watching him and Jacob more closely."

Nina wipes her tears away and hugs Katie tighter. "It's okay, Katie."

John shakes hands with Eddie and hugs Nina. "Carter is in Room 34. The doctor won't let us see him because they're trying to get him stabilized, so they can draw blood and do test on him. He said that it might take all night."

Nina nods. "Listen, Katie. You guys can go. It's late, and Jacob needs to get home. He looks like a zombie." She laughs at Jacob, who's trying very hard to keep his eyes open. "You've did enough already."

Katie picks up her purse and hugs Nina again. "Are you sure, Nina? John and I can take Jacob home, and then I can come back here."

Nina shakes her head. "No, Katie. It's fine. You're the one who called me and brought Carter here, and I thank you so much. Go home."

Katie nods and picks Jacob up. "Call me later, Nina." She smirks. "I know that I shouldn't be saying this at a time like this, but good job on picking a guy. He's pretty cute," she whispers in Nina's ear.

Nina blushes and looks at Eddie, who's talking to John about something. "He's just a friend, Katie."

Katie winks at Nina. "For now." She waves at Nina. "Bye, girl!"

Nina laughs. "Bye, Katie."

Eddie sighs and sits down on a colorful, hard chair in the waiting room. "Wow. It's my first night with you and Carter, and someone is already in the hospital. I think that's a new record."

Nina nods and smiles. "Me, too." She sighs and sits down in a chair beside Eddie. "I wish that we were at home, and Carter was at Jacob's, perfectly fine. I hate hospitals."

Eddie nods. "Me, too."

Nina tears up. "I hope that Carter is okay. This is the first time he's been to a hospital since he was born! Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

Eddie puts his hand on Nina's shoulder. "Carter will be okay, Nina. I promise."

Nina shakes her head and let's a tear roll down her cheek. "You can't promise something like that, Eddie."

Eddie smiles sadly as he wipes Nina's tears away. "But I can certainly try."

The doctor, Doctor Stevens, walks into the waiting room with a clipboard. "Carter James Martin?"

Nina jumps up and runs towards the doctor. "Is my son okay!?"

Doctor Stevens laughs and smiles. "Of course. He just had a small seizure from playing a video game. He's going to be completely fine, but we need to keep him over-night to make sure that he doesn't have another seizure in his sleep. He's in Room 34 on the second floor. You can see him if-"

Nina hugs the doctor and runs towards the elevator outside of the waiting room.

Eddie laughs and smiles at Doctor Stevens. "Sorry about her. She was really worried about Carter."

Doctor Stevens smiled. "That's okay. I'm used to it. Are you Carter's father?"

Eddie shakes his head. "No. I'm a family friend, and I'm staying with them for awhile."

"That's great. You can see him now."

Eddie nods and walks toward the elevator. Nina is probably ambushing Carter with hugs and kisses by now.

LINEBREAK

Carter beams when Nina walks into his room. "Mommy, you're here!"

Nina hugs Carter tightly. "Carter!"

Carter giggles. "I'm okay, mommy. I just had a seizure because me and Jacob were playing a game on my iPod, and it had flashing lights."

Nina starts to cry as she hugs Carter again. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Carter. I was so worried."

"It's okay, mommy."

Eddie walks into Carter's room and smiles at him. "Hey, buddy."

Carter smiles. "Eddie!"

Nina let's go of Carter and wipes her fresh tears away. "I can't believe that I'm crying again."

Eddie laughs at Nina. "It's okay, Nina." He hugs her.

Carter holds his arms out. "I wanna hug, too!"

Eddie hugs Carter and ruffles his hair. "You're brave, buddy. I would have screamed when they stabbed me with an IV."

Carter laughs. "I did, too, but then the pretty nurse gave me so candy."

Eddie chuckles.

Carter groans. "I wanna go home, guys!"

Nina sighs. "You have to spend the night here, baby. The doctor wants to make sure that you can sleep with having another seizure."

"Okay. Are you going to go home, mommy?"

Nina smiles and shakes her head. "No. I'm staying right here with my baby boy."

Carter smiles. "What about you, Eddie?"

Eddie shakes his head, too. "Nope. I'm staying right here, Carter. I'm not leaving this room."

Doctor Stevens opens the door a little. "The food-court closes in ten minutes, guys."

Eddie smiles and jumps up. "I take that back. I'm getting some food." He laughs. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I want some chocolate cookies and some milk!" Carter exclaims.

Nina laughs. "Get me anything. I don't care."

Eddie nods and smiles. "I'll be right back with anything, milk, and cookies."

**Hey, guys! This chapter was kind of boring, too, but oh well! This story will eventually get better! I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for everything, guys! It really means a lot! I love each and every one of you! Again, thanks, guys! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around midnight, Eddie pokes Nina in the ribs. "Nina? Nina? Are you up?"

Nina groans and rolls over, so she's facing Eddie. "Yeah. I can't go to sleep. Why are you up?"

Eddie nods. "I can't go to sleep, either." He glances at Carter and decides to ask Nina something, if she'll let him. "Nina, can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"Sure, Eddie."

Eddie hesitates a little. "Who's Carter's dad?"

Nina's eyes widen in the dark room. She's glad that Eddie can't see her face right now. "Fabian."

"What!? Fabian got you pregnant and left!? What was wrong with him!?"

Nina sighs and puts her hand on Eddie's arm. "Calm down, Eddie. It's okay. Fabian's married now, and he has two beautiful baby girls."

Eddie clenches his fists. "I can't calm down! He left you when you were pregnant! I thought that it was Fabian forever!"

Nina's eyes fill with tears. "I did, too, but I guess not."

Eddie sighs and wraps his arms around Nina in the dark. "It's okay, Nina. I never thought that I would say this, but Fabian's a dumbass. He left you. You! A smart, sweet, nice, and beautiful woman. He made the biggest mistake of his life when he did that. He's missing out on you and an amazing little boy. He could have had what some people wish and long for every single day. He is so stupid."

Nina blushes, and, once again, she's glad that Eddie can't see her face in the dark. "Thank you, Eddie. I needed to hear that." She sniffles and decides to ask him a rather personal question, too. "What happened to Patricia? I thought that you two would have that love slash hate relationship forever."

Eddie sighs and tightens his grip on Nina a little. He doesn't want to lose it in front of her. He decides to tell her.

_Eddie looks at Patricia and smiles. "Which colleges are you applying for, Yacker?"_

_Patricia shrugs. "I was thinking about the University of New York, Yale, or Oxford."_

_Eddie nods and contemplates the colleges. "I was thinking about the University of New York and the University of California. I'm not an Oxford or a Yale guy."_

"_Okay. I'll apply for the University of California, too."_

_Eddie smiles. "Awesome!"_

_Patricia grabs Eddie's collar and kisses him. She deepens it when she feels him kissing her back. She starts to unbutton his shirt, and she throws it across the room. She wants to go all the way._

_Eddie pulls away and holds his hands out. "Yacker, what are you doing?"_

_Patricia smiles seductively and gets in Eddie's face. "Going all the way." She kisses him again._

_Eddie gets up quickly and puts his shirt back on. "I'm not going all the way, Yacker. I thought that we were just having a heated make-out session or something. I don't wanna go all the way."_

_Patricia scoffs and pushes Eddie back. He stumbles, and she smirks. "Are you scared, Weasel? Huh? Why don't you want to go all the way? Do you even like me?"_

_Eddie sighs. He wants to push Patricia back so bad, but he isn't going to. His mother raised him to be better than that. "Actually, I don't like you anymore. I don't like your attitude sometimes, how you treat my family, how you treat me, and how you treat our friends! I don't like any of that! I actually stopped liking you during the summer, even before you broke up with me. I was so happy when you did. But, when you started liking me again in the middle of the school year, I felt sorry for you because I didn't like you back, but I went out with you, anyway."_

_Patricia slaps Eddie on the face. "You bastard! I'm breaking up with you right now!"_

_Eddie huffs. "I already did, **Patrica**, and this is the last time, too. I'm done with you, and you're not crawling back to me. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. Goodbye."_

_Patricia slaps Eddie again and stomps out of his room. She's never talking to him again._

LINEBREAK

Eddie sighs as he finishes his story. "We haven't talked to each other since then, but I know that she's married and has a boy and girl because Amber told me."

"Wow. That was an intense Peddie fight. It's probably the worst one that I've heard about."

Eddie nods with his eyebrows raised. "It was the worst and the last. I'm glad that I let her go when I did. Patricia was a pain in the ass."

Nina laughs. "She kind of was, but I put up with it."

Eddie laughs, too. "I'm surprised that I made it for as long as I did." He checks the time on his phone and yawns. "It's 1:30."

Nina yawns, too, and leans back in the recliner that her and Eddie are laying in. "We've been talking for an hour and a half. It feels like a few minutes."

Eddie nods in agreement and looks down at Nina. He squints and makes out her face in the dark. Her eyes are closed, and her lips are puckered. He chuckles to himself. "I'm going to bed, Nina. Goodnight."

Nina rolls over again and wraps her arms around Eddie's waist. She doesn't say anything.

Eddie smiles and kisses Nina on the forehead. He's glad that he lost his apartment.

**Hey, guys! This chapter was pretty crappy and a little fluffy, but oh well! I hope you liked it! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! I love you! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nina unlocks the door to her apartment. She walks in, and Carter runs for his room, and Eddie runs for the kitchen. She laughs and walks into Carter's room. She hands him his hoodie. "You need to take a bath, Carter. You haven't had one since yesterday."

Carter nods. "I will right now, mommy. Can we watch a movie after I get done?"

Eddie opens a can of Pepsi and smiles. "I'm down with that," he says, leaning on the wall.

Nina laughs and nods. "Okay, boys. We'll watch a movie."

Carter smiles and cheers. "Yay!" He pulls on Nina's hand. "Let's pick it out first!"

Eddie's phone rings. He read the caller ID. _Unknown, _he thinks. _Who could that be!? _He smiles at Nina and Carter. "I need to answer this. I'll help you pick it out in a minute." He walks into the kitchen and sits on a bar-stool. He answers his still ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Eddie? Is that you?"

Eddie's eyes widen, and he spits his Pepsi all over the floor. "Patricia!?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

Eddie's brow furrows. "Patricia, what do you want?"

"Nothing!"

Eddie laughs cockily. "I know that you want something! An ex-girlfriend can't call her ex-boyfriend and ask how they are after seven years! What do you want!?"

Eddie hears Patricia sigh, so he gets his wallet out of his pocket and lays it on the bar. She probably wants some money.

"Fine. I need Ben's number."

Eddie spits his Pepsi out again. "Why do you need Ben's number!?"

"Calm down! He and Piper got into a fight the other night, and he left. Piper was so pissed off, so she threw her phone into the wall. When she turned back on, his number wasn't in her contacts, so she needs it."

"Eddie!" Nina screams. "Hurry up!"

"Was that Nina screaming at you!?"

Eddie laughs. "Um, yeah. Why? Are you jealous, Patricia?"

"No! Are you two married now or something?"

Eddie chuckles to himself. _She is so jealous. _"Yeah. We even have a six-year-old son."

Patricia scoffs on the other line. "Whatever. Just give me Ben's number."

Eddie tells Patricia Ben's number. "Do you need anything else, jealous ex-girlfriend?"

"No! Goodbye, Eddie."

Eddie spots an air-horn on top of Nina's refrigerator. He smirks and blows it into his phone. "Shit!" he hears Patricia scream. "Bye, jealous ex-girlfriend!"

Nina walks into the kitchen. She sees the air-horn in Eddie's hand and the Pepsi in the floor. "What did you do in here, Eddie!?"

Eddie wipes tears off of his face. "Patricia called me and tried to play the nice card. She said that she wanted Ben's, an old friend of mine's, number, but I don't think that she did. Anyway, she heard you screaming at me and got really jealous. I told her that we were married and that we had a son. Then, I got the air-horn, blew it into the phone, and hung up."

Nina laughs. "Do you wanna watch We Bought a Zoo or Finding Nemo?"

Eddie looks at Nina like she's stupid. "Finding Nemo! Duh!"

Nina laughs at him.

Eddie crosses his arms. "What!? I'm a sucker for the classic Disney movies!"

Nina shakes her head in amusement. "Eddie, you're almost twenty-six, and you act like you're two sometimes."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," Carter says while walking into the kitchen.

Nina high-fives Carter and ruffles his wet hair. "Ha."

LINEBREAK

Carter groans. Him, Nina, and Eddie just got through watching Finding Nemo, and he's really hungry. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

Eddie nods in agreement. "Me, too."

Nina sighs. What did she sign herself up for? She laughs. "Wanna go eat at Hubert's?"

Eddie grins. "I love Hubert's!"

Carter grins, too. "Me, too! Let's go!"

Nina looks at Carter with her eyebrows raised. "You need to get dressed, Carter. You can't go shirtless and barefoot."

Carter runs to his room to get dressed.

Eddie sighs. "I need to get dressed, too, but my bags are so far away, and I'm so comfortable."

Nina hits Eddie playfully on the arm and gets up. "Stop so lazy and get up, Eddie. I didn't pay you to slack off at my house."

Eddie throws his hands up in the air. "You don't pay me at all, Nins!"

Nina laughs and shrugs. "That's not my problem."

LINEBREAK

After an amazing lunch at Hubert's, Eddie, Nina, and Carter decided to get ice-cream at the small parlor across the street. Everything was all fine and dandy, until Patricia, her kids, and her husband showed up. Eddie spots them by the door and elbows Nina sharply in the side. "Look!" he whispers, pointing to Patricia and her family walking in.

Nina's eyes widen. "What are we going to do!? We're not married!"

Eddie picks Carter up out of his chair and drops him between him and Nina in their booth. He slides his ice-cream across the table and lays a five dollar bill beside it. "Listen, Carter. Do you see the man, the lady, and little boy and girl that just walked in?"

Carter looks around until he sees them standing by the door. "Yeah!"

Eddie smiles and nods. "Good. Listen, the woman is my ex-girlfriend. We don't like each other that much. The man is her new husband, and the girl and boy are kids. You need to act like I'm your daddy and that your mommy and I have been married for awhile." He hands the five dollar bill to him. "Can you do that?"

Carter looks at the money and smiles. He nods at Eddie and puts the money in his pocket. He hugs Eddie. "Daddy!" he says.

Eddie laughs. "Perfect."

Nina smiles at her boys and laughs.

Eddie notices Patricia's husband glance in his direction. He looks the other way quickly. When her husband turns around, he does, too. He watches her husband whisper something in her ear, and glance in his direction. He starts to walks toward them. Eddie curses to himself. He didn't think that he would notice them that fast!

Patricia's husband smiles at Eddie and holds his hand out. "Hey, you're Eddie, right?"

Eddie nods and shakes his hand slowly. He smiles. "And you're Brent?"

Patricia's husband, Brent, nods. "Yeah!" He shoots a friendly smile at Nina and, she smiles back. "Who's you're girl, Eddie?"

Eddie laughs and smiles. He actually likes Brent and Patricia kids. He just doesn't like her that much. "That's my wife, Nina. And this little man," he puts his arm around Carter, "is my son, Carter."

Patricia hugs Nina and glares at Eddie. "Hey, guys!"

A little boy pulls on Nina's pant leg. He looks just like Patricia, except he has Brent's hair color. He waves at Nina. "Hey."

Nina laughs and smiles at him. "Hey."

The boy smiles at her. "I'm Max."

A little girl pops up beside Max. "And I'm Isabelle, Max's twin sister! I'm four-years-old, too!"

Brent laughs and picks Isabelle up. "Isabelle isn't shy, as you can see, but Max is just a little bit."

Patricia glances at Nina and Eddie. "So, you two are married, and you have Carter?"

Eddie smiles and nods. "Yeah, Patricia. Just like I told you over the phone."

Patricia glares at Eddie. "How long have you two been married?"

Eddie laughs. "Five years."

"When's your anniversary?"

"January 25th."

"What does Carter call you two?"

Eddie gets in Patricia's face. He's going to win this. "Mommy and daddy."

"How did you feel when you found out that Nina was pregnant?"

"Ecstatic."

Patricia scoffs and gets up. "I'll be in the car with Max, Brent." She stomps away.

Brent sighs. "I'm sorry, guys. I would explain how she is, but, sadly, you already know."

Nina smiles. "It's okay. We're kind of used to it." She pauses for a second. "Why did you even marry her, anyway?"

Brent sighs and sits down in front of Nina and Eddie. "Go with mommy, Isabelle." He turns to Nina and Eddie. "I don't know. I loved Patricia acts when I met her for the first time, but now it's annoying. I would divorce her, but the kids are so young. I'll have to wait until they have their own lives or something."

Carter nods. "I don't like her, either."

Eddie laughs. "Call me when you divorce her, man. I wanna hear the story." Eddie writes his number on a napkin and hands it to Brent. "Let's hang out sometime, but don't let Patricia find out. She'll flip out."

Brent nods and puts the napkin in his pocket. "I'll call you sometime, dude." He sees Patricia glaring at him from outside. "I gotta go, guys. But it was nice meeting you!"

Nina smiles and waves at Brent. "Bye!"

Eddie laughs when Brent leaves. "How could someone that nice be married to someone so mean?"

Carter shrugs. "I don't know."

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! By the way, I'm thinking about adding the first Neddie kiss in the next chapter! I'll probably end this story pretty soon, too! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite, guys! Thanks! (:  
~fanficsrule2019**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Nina wakes up with a jolt. She just had a weird dream. It was about her and Eddie getting married and having Carter, instead of what really happened. She shakes her head and sighs. She checks the time on her phone. _9:00. _She sighs again and lays back down. She doesn't want to get up at all.

_Bang!_

Nina jumps up at least a mile high. That noise scared her to death! She notices that Eddie isn't the bed and groans. He probably just destroyed something. She gets out of bed, walks into the kitchen, and sighs. "Eddie, why are cups all over the kitchen floor?"

Eddie chuckles. "I opened the door to get one out, and then they all fell out. Did I wake Carter up?"

Nina shakes her head. "If you did, he probably went back to sleep."

Suddenly, Carter runs into the kitchen and almost trips over a cup. "What was that noise?"

Nina glares at Eddie while she talks. "Eddie opened the cabinet and every single cup fell out."

Eddie laughs as he starts to pick the cups up. "It wasn't my fault. I only opened the cabinet."

Carter glares at Eddie just like Nina. "You're lucky that those cups weren't glass, mister."

LINEBREAK

Nina lays down on her couch and sighs. She finally got Carter to go to bed after an hour. She reminds herself to never give him chocolate again two hours before his bedtime. She smiles at Eddie when he walks into the room. "I finally got him to go to bed."

Eddie chuckles and picks Nina's head up off of the couch. He sits down and drops her head into his lap. "What happened between you and Fabian?"

Nina tears up. She knew he was going to ask that. She starts to tell him, going into vivid detail about how much of a bastard Fabian is.

_Fabian and Nina walked into The Night Club, a popular club in downtown Liverpool. They just graduated from Amun Boarding about an hour ago, so they decided to have some fun. Fabian grabbed him and Nina a drink from a nearby table. Little did they know, a stupid teenager had spiked the drinks almost ten minutes before they got there._

_After a few drinks, Fabian and Nina started to get tipsy. They were completely wasted. Fabian and Nina hopped into Fabian's car and drove to a secluded ally. Something was about to go down._

_A week later, the day Nina was going back to America, she had taken some pregnancy tests at Fabian's apartment. They were all positive. She cursed to herself and walked out of the bathroom. "Fabian, it's positive."_

_Fabian's eyes widen, and he shakes his head. "That's it. I'm done. I'm eighteen. I'm not letting a baby ruin my life. I'm breaking up with you, Nina. I can't handle a baby. You're on your own."_

_LINEBREAK_

Eddie's face gets red after Nina finishes her story. He clenches his fists. "He just broke up with you like that and told you that you were on your own!? What the hell!? Why would he do that to you!?"

Nina starts to cry. "I don't know, Eddie."

Eddie wraps his arms around Nina. "Nina, listen to me. You are beautiful and amazing. You deserve a guy way better than Fabian. A guy that would never leave you. You deserve someone perfect, just like you. You are awesome, and Carter turned out to be perfect, too. You raised him right. He's going to be a loving, sweet, and nice person when he gets older."

Nina looks into Eddie's eyes. "Thank you, Eddie."

Eddie smiles at Nina and looks into her eyes. "You're welcome." He watches Nina as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Their faces are so close. He quickly closes the gap by kissing Nina, something that he's always wanted to do since the first time he saw her. He's in love with her, and he wonders why he hadn't noticed earlier. He could have changed Nina's life completely.

Nina kisses Eddie back and smiles. She's always wanted to kiss him, and now it's finally happening. She realizes that she loves him, and mentally slaps herself for not realizing that sooner. Her life could have been so much better. She pulls away and smiles at him. "I love you, Eddie. I always have, but I just realized it."

Eddie grins. He's always wanted to hear that coming from Nina's lips. "I love you, too, Nina."

**Hey, guys! This story is now over! I hope you liked the ending! I'm sorry that it's so short! Anyway, I'm going to start a murder slash mystery S3-ish story, and it'll probably be up later tonight, so look out for that! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading this story, guys! It means so much to me! I love all of you so much! Bye, until tonight! (:  
~fanficsrules2019**


End file.
